Tihis is Actually Happening
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Sequel to This is Really Happening.Tiffany Connors is back, and she has gotten over the fact that she was in a mental institution for five years. She has started a new life in a city, and she has been happy.But one night when the Akatsuki returns,how will she react?Will she accept and forgive them?Or will she scream and hate them?Only one major pairing. May turn to M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this is the sequel to 'This is Really Happening' if you read this go on my page, and read the first story before you read this one because you'll be lost. Remember it's a five year time skip and she was seventeen when they left her so she is now 22 years old. And she has changed since they last seen her. But read to find out what has been happening. **

Tiffany's POV

I stood in front of my old house that hasn't been touched for five years now. I was on my on, and I stayed on the other side of Florida now. So everyone on my block couldn't call me the nut job that murdered her own parents. I looked around my front door, and felt for the spare key that my parents always left up there. I felt it and unlocked the door. I opened it, and the heavy scent of death filled the air. I felt the memories coming back, and I shook my head and walked inside. I went into my room, and then went to my bed. I pushed it out of the way, and saw the uneven floor board. I sat on the floor, and then grabbed the duffle bag I brought with me. I moved the floor board and all of the money was there. I grabbed all of it, and put the bed back in its place. I saw my mom's old laptop, I grabbed it along with her charger. I went back outside and locked the door. I went to my car, which was an all black Camaro, and started the car. I sat there for a while, and looked at the house. I sighed then pulled out of the driveway. I let my music from Pandora soothe my ears until I got home. It was already 5:00 p.m., so I was just gonna go around to stores, and buy things for my small house. It was upstairs downstairs, but it wasn't that expensive. I pulled into this new furniture store called Conn's. I walked inside, and they had pretty couches, beds, etc. I walked up to a girl, and she had smiled at me.

"How can I help you?" she asked me with a smile.

"I'm just looking for a bed, and couch." I told her, and she had nodded taking me towards the couch. A red one had caught my eye though.

"I like that one." I told her walking towards it.

"Okay, today you'll have to make a down payment of $359.00. And they'll deliver it later on today." she told me. I nodded, and took out some of the money that I had on me. I handed her four-hundred, and she had nodded. Some guys had came and took the couch set to a truck.

"Anything else before they leave?" the girl asked me.

"Yes, you see that black, and gray bed set over there. Can I get that also?" I asked her. She told me the down payment, and I had nodded and handed it to her. I had to sign this paper with my cell phone number, and address.

"Okay you have to pay $1564.26 for the couch set, and $1054.02 for the bed set." she told me.

"I'll bring it tomorrow." I told her. She nodded, and I turned and walked away. I got into my car, and the furniture truck was trailing me. I pulled up to my house, and got out with my laptop inside of the duffle bag with the money, and my house keys in the other hand. I walked to the door, and unlocked it. I pushed it open wide so they could easily open it and close it. I walked inside and my white cat had walked towards me. I sat my bag down, and picked him up.

"Hey there Dexter. How you been?" I talked to him. He just meowed in response, and I had stood there while they brought the furniture in.

After a while, they were done. I had sat on the couch, and it was comfortable. I got up, and I heard my cat's feet padding behind me softly. I put him some more food, and water in his bowel then I went upstairs to my room. I had grabbed me a purple sheer nightgown, and grabbed me some panties, and a bra. I went into my bathroom, and ran my shower. I had stepped inside, and the water was really hot. I was washing my back, and I still felt some of the scars from my mom and dad. I ignored it, and started to wash my hair. After I was done with that, I scrubbed my skin hard hoping some of the scent will stay on. I stopped the water and then I had got out. I dried my hair, and then put it in a bun. Then put some lotion on. I pulled on my bra and panties, and slipped on my nightgown. It was short stopped about mid thigh, but I'm just going to sleep so it doesn't matter. I walked out, and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I went downstairs, and reheated some of my food from earlier. I grabbed some drinks, and popped some popcorn along with it. I grabbed everything, and went back up to my room. I looked on my bed and Dexter was laying on his stomach. I sat next to him, and the movie started. It was an action movie that seemed like it was going to be interesting.

Towards the end, I had started to fall asleep. I would've been asleep, but I heard some tumbling downstairs. My eyes had shot open, and I had looked at my door. I jumped from my bed, and went to my closet. I had grabbed my metal baseball bat. I heard the footsteps get closer, and then they stopped right in front of my room. I stifled a gasp as they walked inside. As soon as the first person walked in, I swung. There was a groan and I kept swinging the bat, and then turned the light on. I saw whiter hair.

"No, No, No, no, no, NO!" I repeated to myself. I flipped him over, and it was Hidan. I looked up, and Deidara was there. I stepped back not wanting to deal with them all over again.

"Leader-Sama! I found her!" he screamed to them, and my eyes widened. Then, I frowned. They're the reason why I went to the mental institution. And the reason why I've been so unhappy for the past _five years. _I looked up, and they were all there. I didn't let any words escape my mouth.

"Tiffany-Chan!" I heard a familiar voice call out. Then, orange came at me. I dodged, and swung my bat again. I heard whimpering. I looked at him, and glared then turned around. There was shuffling, and I'm guessing that Tobi stood up.

"What the fuck do all of you want?" I asked them harshly.

"Tiffany. Put the bat down." Itachi said.

"Go to hell Uchiha." I spat back out.  
"Put it down." Konan said harshly.

"No!" I screamed back at her. Hidan had walked up, and tried to take it from my grasp.

"No! Fuck off!" I screamed at him. He was still pulling, and I jerked it his way, and he had got hit in the nose. I threw the bat down, and glared at them again.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked again.

"We need your help, so can you come back with us?" Pein said calmly.

"You want my help? I've been in a mental institution for five years. They thought I was insane cause I killed my parents. You remade a tape, and made it seem like I killed them. Like we were a loving family. And you want my help?! Well, you can go fuck yourself!" I screamed at them walking downstairs to my kitchen. I put all the bowls, and everything into the sink, and threw my trash away.

"You have grown Tiffany." I turned around, and they were there. I ignored them, and turned back towards my sink. I went into my cabinet, and pulled out some Vodka.

"You're drinking? You're not even grown." Sasori said to me.  
"I'm twenty-two years old. I can do what ever the fuck I want to do. I been raising myself for a long ass time, you don't tell me nothing." I said to him. I took a swig, and swallowed all in one go.

"Tiffany." I looked at Tobi, and I shook my head.

"I'm not going, and there's nothing you can do that's gonna make me. I told them, and Tobi had grabbed me and pulled me away from everyone.

"Let go!" I yelled at him. He was still dragging me to my room, and I had tried to get free. I felt his grip tighten, and I got scared. Was he gonna hit me? I hope not. We got into my room, and he had slammed the door and locked it. He had his head down for a while, and then he turned towards me. He pulled his mask off, and his Sharingan was swirling wildly. He was in front of me in an instant. I opened my mouth to scream, but he went through a flow of hand signs. I realized it was the hand signs so no one could hear us. I had stopped, and closed my mouth. I glared at him, and tried not to let it falter. I felt his hand grip the back of my neck, and I had felt my face falter.

"I'll let it slide. I know I messed up with what I did, but don't you ever disrespect me. Do you understand?" he asked. I didn't say anything, though. His grip got tighter.

"Do you understand?" he asked me again. I still didn't say anything. His grip almost felt as if he was going to break my neck. I gasped, and he leaned his face in close.

"Don't make me do something I will regret." he told me, but I couldn't focus that much. All of those unwanted feelings were coming back, and I started to gain feelings for him again. I felt his hand loosen a lot. I pushed him away.

"Get out. I'm going with you, Obito." I said to him. His eyes widened, and he looked at me.

"Tiffany, I'm sorry please. I need you." he said to me. I

"Leave." I said again, and he had nodded, and grabbed his mask then he left out. I sighed, and flopped backwards on my bed. I had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

**First chapter done. Make sure to review, and tell other people about this. So, I can get more reviews. School is almost out, and you all will get plenty of updates I think. If I don't put it off and just don't do it. But bye lovelies. **


	2. Chapter 2: I've decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and today I'm jus going to update random stories today. I don't even know which one's I'll be updating. **

Tiffany's POV

I woke up, and sighed lightly. Everything that happened last night had rushed back to me. I got up, and went to my dresser. I pulled on some sweat pants, and a random v-neck, then went downstairs. I saw the other Akatsuki members when I made it down there. Some where on my couches, and others on the floor. I groaned lightly, and walked towards them. I put my fingers in my mouth, and then blew. I whistled loudly, and they had covered their ears. They looked at me, and blinked.

"Get out." I said simply, and then walked out to my kitchen. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them.

"Tiffany." a female voice rung out. I turned, and faced Konan.

"Please come with us. You would be a big help." she told me.

"That's the thing, if I come I could die. And how could I trust you?" I asked them.

"Just please come back with us, hm. We can't deal with a sad Tobi." Deidara said.

"What do you mean 'sad'?" I asked.

"Tobi was almost snapping at everyone, he hardly came out of his room." Kakuzu told me. I nodded, and turned away. I looked in my refrigerator, and then started to think.

"How did you guys find out how to use a video camera?" I asked them.

"Your parents came back one night, and we saw them switching them out. We saw how they recorded everything, and took some parts out. We remade a tape, and they had used it against you." Pein said to me. I scoffed, and walked back up to my room. I grabbed some clothes, and showered. After I got out, I had put my hair in a tight bun so it could dry easily. I slipped on my high-waist shorts, and my light blue crop top. I went into my room, and then pulled on my sandals. I grabbed some money out of my bag filled with my other money. I grabbed enough to pay off the bed, and couch. I got some extra just incase I wanted something else. I grabbed my phone and keys. I went back downstairs, and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't think that you can force me to stay here now considering I'm an adult. I can do whatever I please. I said to them, walking out. I got inside of my car, and started it. I drove back to the furniture store, and when I walked in the same girl from yesterday came to me.

"You're back." she said smiling.

"Like I promised you. But I have the rest of my money right here." I told her. She told me to follow her, to pay off the rest of my things. It didn't take that long, as I thought it would. I grabbed my receipt from her, and walked out of the store. I stopped by McDonald's to get me something to eat, and decided on their Hot Cakes, with a biscuit, two sausages, eggs, and a hash brown. I got me some coffee, to go along with it. I got back to my house in no time, and walked back inside. I was weighing the pro's and con's about going with them to their world. The pro's are that I can start fresh, save Tobi, and every Akatsuki member. Tell Tobi to get rid of Zetsu, and Kabuto. Have Tobi confess who he actually is, and not got along with Madara's plan. The con's are that I could die, that they might be using me again. I let the pro's get the best of me. I'm going with them, that's final. I finished eating, and sat in front of them.

"I have decided that I'm going with you. But the thing is I refuse to be used, and I want to go on every mission. Because I know what's gonna happen." I said, and Hidan opened to his mouth to say something.

"To all of you." I added on, and that caught their attention.

"What do you mean all of us?" Sasori asked.

"You all have to die at one point." I said to him.

"Well, guess what? I can't die bitch! HA!" Hidan had yelled at me.

"But you need to sacrifice people to your god to do that right? How can you sacrifice anyone, trapped under rocks?" I asked him. He closed his mouth, and then let out a breath of air.

"I see what you're getting at." Pein said closing his eyes. I leaned forward holding my hand out.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked smirking. He stared at me, and then took my hand shaking it.

"Deal." he confirmed. I smiled triumphantly, and pulled my hand away.

"Good. Come here, Tobi." I said walking up to my room. He closed it, and locked it when he got in.

"Put up your jutsu." I said to him. He did so, and looked at me.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Since I'm going with you back to your world, there's a couple things I need to show you before we leave." I said to him. I pulled out my computer, and showed him the recent magna chapters, and he was shocked. He ended up helping them, and now he's on the verge of death. He gave it back, and nodded.

"It's like all of the members learned that what they were doing was wrong when they died. But I'm gonna fix that, all of you will not kill anyone. And you won't die, maybe Hidan cause sometimes he irritates me." I told him

"Okay then, maybe bring this laptop to show them this." he said. I nodded, and packed up some things I would really need. We walked downstairs, and then they were all standing up.

"I'm ready to go." I told them. I can't believe I'm actually going with them.

**Okay done, and I got three reviews on the first chapter. How many can I get on this one? But that's the chapter and I explained how they re-made the video tape. So, review, and I'll update again soon bye.**


End file.
